


Things We Wanna Say

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SenChrome - Love Confession, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, spoilers for latest chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Chrome asks for Senku’s advice in order to confess to the person he loves...(Spoilers for Latest Chapters)
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	Things We Wanna Say

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompt for Week 1 - Love Confession/Denial of Love, I wrote this little drabble for you all to enjoy!

“Hey, Senku, you got a minute? I need some advice,” asked Chrome, sitting down next to Senku, who was reviewing the progress on their rocketship.

Senku looked over at his protégé, who looked very nervous for some reason, and nodded. “What? Do you need help with your part of the plan? Or did you screw something up?” Senku didn’t mind if Chrome came to him for help. It was actually quite fun to teach things to Chrome about science, since Chrome appreciated in ways the others didn’t.

“Ah, no, I’ve got my parts of the plan under control,” said Chrome, flushing. Why was Chrome being so cute right now? It was honestly very rude of Chrome to be cute right now. “Uh, it’s just, since you, me, Tsukasa, Ryusui and Taiju are going to space eventually, there’s something that I need to do but I don’t know how to go about it.”

This caught Senku’s attention. _A personal matter_ , Senku thought to himself. Was Chrome’s jitterness due to him figuring out his feelings for Ruri? Senku raised an eyebrow at Chrome. “A confession huh?”

Chrome’s face turned fire-engine red and sputtered. “Uh, it’s well, you know…yeah, how do you confess to someone?”

“Makes sense to clear the air since the trip might be a one-way one,” said Senku. Internallly, Senku was pleased that Chrome believed in Senku’s rocketship plan. On the other hand, Senku didn’t know if he should bring Chrome if he was going to confess to Ruri. It just wouldn’t be right to separate them if they were together. While Senku had his reservations about taking Taiju and not Yuzuriha, Taiju had been his best friend for ages and of course, Senku was taking the big oaf.

“Nah, it won’t. We’ll get back here,” said Chrome, grinning. “I mean, we are scientists and we have the best pilot and two strong guys.”

Senku smirked. “Of course, you never doubt science. I like that about you, Chrome”

Chrome’s face got red again. “So, uh, the advice?”

“Oh,” said Senku, pausing to think. Senku didn’t really know how confessions worked—except from the occasional Shoujo manga he read and from Taiju’s failed confession on that fateful day 3700 years ago. “Just be direct and honest, I guess. That’s the best thing. Don’t do anything flashy.”

Chrome looked relieved. “See, this is why I asked you. Kohaku told me some really complicated things, that gave me a headache just thinking about doing.”

Snorting, Senku said, “Less is more sometimes. So, good luck.”

“Thanks,” said Chrome, beaming a big smile at Senku, ever-grateful for Senku’s help. 

Senku was glad to help, right? It was fine that Chrome was about to confess to Ruri. It was something that Senku knew from the beginning. Everyone had been rooting for Chrome and Ruri, after all, so it was set in stone, so to speak. Ruri clearly loved Chrome back, as she should, because Chrome was pretty amazing in Senku’s view. 

Chrome stood up.

 _Don’t be selfish_ , Senku thought to himself. Chrome was going to go off and get himself a girlfriend and probably get distracted from their important work. Everything was just fine.

Oh, who was Senku kidding? This was going to absolutely suck—Chrome was going to be all lovey-dovey with Ruri. The thought just churned Senku’s stomach.

“Hey, Senku,” said Chrome, smiling softly.

“What,” he replied, wondering why Chrome hadn’t run off yet.

“I love you.”

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think!


End file.
